When Naruto meets Star Wars
by Jodiee
Summary: Like the title says. It starts in the Naruto world. But when Kakashi Hatake finds himself in th midst of the unknown, what will he do? Hope that you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**AN. This is my first fan fic so i would really appreciate some comment, good or bad. There bound to be some tyo's, but please dont let that put you off. Just tell me and I'll correct them. It may not be the most accurate fan fic, but I'll do my best. All comment are welcomed :D Thanks. Also, i do not own naruto or star wars. Hope you enjoy**

Chapter 1

It was a truly magnificent site, watching the sunset, or so Kakashi Hatake thought. He was perched on a cliff above Konoha, watching the sky as he had been doing for the last few hours, almost unmoving. He came out here every time he had a day off from his ninja missions, which had become rare. He enjoyed it here. He could remember his past in a good light, for once. He had done so many wrongs, hurts so many people, and lost the ones he loved. But here was his sanctity. Here those memories that taunted were vanquished for the time being by some happier ones that he could only recall on this precise spot.

Kakashi was at the age of 17 now, not quite a man, but not a child. He had never really been a child. He had been a ninja ever since he was knee high to a grass hopper, trying to follow in his legendary father's footsteps. That was until before the incident, when his Father took his own life. The man whom Kakashi greatly looked up to was gone. And what made it worse was that it was Kakashi who had found him. Soaked in his own blood. Just as the last glimmers off light left his eyes for good.

And then there was Obito. His one true best friend who had taught him to relax. The thing was, they never really had much time together, once Kakashi finally accepted him. Their mission left Obito crushed under huge boulders, his life slowly dying.

Finally, there was Minato. His Sensei. The man who has looked out for him after his father's passing. The man who taught Kakashi, giving him the strength to go on in this world. He was gone too. He sacrificed himself to save his village.

Not only had Kakashi witnessed the deaths of his loved ones, but he was responsible for the deaths of many other. His shinobi lifestyle demanded this. Too much death loomed over Kakashi, threatening to crush him. So far he had kept it at bay. Work came first. He found it relieving on days like this to be able to escape and relieve the few happy memories that he has, without regret hounding him.

Suddenly, he jerked up. He was supposed to go and meet with the Hokage, and he was late.

'Oh well', he thought, 'I'm always late anyway'. With that thought he got up and took a walk to the Hokage. He was in no rush to lose this sense of well being and be sent on another mission. But it was inevitable after all as he was a shinobi, one of the best that Konoha had despite his age.

"Sorry I'm late," Kakashi said smiling behind his mask whilst rubbing the back of his head. "I got lost on the-"

"-road of life?" the Hokage said, cutting Kakashi off. How many times had he heard this particular excuse from Kakashi. The Hokage noticed that Kakashi was taken aback at first, but quickly regained his composure and let out a slight laugh, waiting for the Hokage to continue.

"I have a mission for you, Kakashi. A curious one at that, but I am confident that your skills will be more than enough. After all you are the Legendary Copy Ninja, Sharingan Kakashi." Kakashi was uncomfortable that he was being address like this, but allowed the Hokage to continue. "This is a secret mission that I am sending you on. One that will take you far away, out of contact with us for a long period of time. It is going to be dangerous, so keep your wits about you. This is going to be a solo mission, though you will undoubtedly meet up with people that will be able to help you. Maybe even forming your own comrades for the purpose of this mission."

"Earlier on today, a Senator from a distance land came to us asking for assistance." The Hokage continued. "She was weak and battle worn, with only one of her followers with her who had survived the journey here. When they travelling, they were knocked off course by attackers attempting to take her life. All but one of her comrades perished. They wondered around for days, lost and in need of help, until they stumbled across our village. Here, their minor wounds were 

treated and they were able to contact some of their allies to come and help them. Unfortunately, they are miles away. I want you to accompany the Senator to the location in which she is going to meet her allies, protecting her against all danger. When you reach this location and meet up with her people, I want you to accompany them back to Coruscant. Only there will she find the protection that she needs.

"You leave in an hour. Meet at the entrance of Konoha _on time_, with your supplies. It is there that you will find the Senator and her follower. Good luck Kakashi, and please, be careful.

Kakashi ran over what he had just been told, and to say the least, he was curious. Why were they aiding complete strangers, as if they were strong and trusted allies in need? Why was he being sent away to Coruscant, where ever that was, when he could be so much more useful here? Despite these thoughts Kakashi headed to his home to gather the supplies that he needed. He was a shinobi of Konoha and he would do his duty, no matter how strange it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Sorry about the wait. Hopefully i will be putting chapters on more regulary. Hope you enjoy!**

Kakashi was early for once. He was never early, but he had a feeling that he should be this time. Standing at the entrance to Konoha he felt a little lost. Usually when he turned up people were complaining about his poor punctuality. He was never usually the one doing waiting. Waiting made him a little nervous. To calm his mind and find his centre he ran over his supplies making sure that he had everything that he would need.

"Kunai, shuriken, scrolls, toothbrush, food, water, a spare mask, some money, a sleeping bag and 'Come Come Paradise'. Yup, I've got everything. So why do I feel like I have forgotten something?"

Kakashi sighed and sat on a rock. I wasn't until 15 minutes later that the Senator and her companion showed up.

"I assume that you must be Hatake Kakashi" Without waiting for him to reply she continued. "I am Retzou and this is Illy. I much appreciate you helping us. We were in great trouble, still are in fact until we reach Coruscant. We should be meeting some of our people in two days on top of Grahelda's peak as it is the earliest that they can arrive." She indicated towards a mountain just visible in the distance. "According to you Hokage we have to leave now in order to get there on time. Any questions?"

Kakashi had many questions, but merely shuck his head. They were nothing life threatening. Just ones that would ease his curiosity. He was not one to form conversations easily. They reminded him too much of all of the precious people that he had lost in his life.

"Off we go then." Said the Senator

They all shouldered their packs and headed off into the forest which lay between Konoha and Grahelda's peak.

It wasn't until around 12 that night until the Senator suggested stopping for the night. She was confident that they had covered a sufficient amount of ground. Fatigue was also creeping up on her. Retzou and Illy laid out their sleeping bags whilst Kakashi collected some nearby wood for a fire. He wasn't feeling at all tired so after he had lit the fire using his Chakra he offered to take the first watch.

Both his companions looked stunned at how he had created a fire, but decided that now was not the time to ask. Kakashi noticed the peculiar looks that they gave him, knowing exactly why they were doing so. They were foreigners who hadn't had any experience with Chakra. He could have explained it to them, but decided not to as it would surely take a long time. A time that he could be using to read his book 'Come Come Paradise'. He had recently discovered this book, even though technically he wasn't old enough to read it, and had become fascinated by it. He was constantly reading it in his spare time.

At three in the morning Kakashi woke up Illy so that he could get some sleep. He did not take much pleasure in doing so as Illy thought that they were being attacked and lashed out at Kakashi. Kakashi was only just able to dodge these attacks and calm him down. Illy apologised over and over for his assault at the ninja. Kakashi just sighed and said that it was no big deal and climbed into his sleeping bag and feel into an uneasy sleep.

_It's all your fault Kakashi. Why didn't you save us? You just left us to die you selfish brat. And you stole my eye, MY EYE. You shouldn't have the sharingan, you're not worthy. I hope the guilt of our death eats at you Kakashi, tearing away at your flesh and mind till only my eye is left. The only sacred part of you. Try not to kill anyone else before that time Kakashi or you're going to have more people in hell waiting for you._

Kakashi jerked awake gasping for breath. Sweat pouring down his face – his hair soaked. It was just a nightmare, he told himself, yet he could not stop himself from shaking. What if all of his loved ones really thought of him like that? What about Obito…?

The hairs on the back of Kakashi's neck suddenly stood up. Someone was close. Someone was dangerously close. Kakashi jumped to his feet startling Illy and making him cry out. In turn, this woke up Retzou. Sitting up she became aware that something was not quite right to. She was just about to stand when shuriken flew out of a bush nearby.

THUMP THUMP THUMP!

They found their target.


End file.
